


soliloquy

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash February, Nurses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: “I'll call you Friday then.”“Nope,” Gaia shakes her head,“I'll be calling you.”





	soliloquy

Raven doesn't have many visitors.

She kicked Finn out and made him promise not to visit her again. She could only stand his sad, pitiful eyes for so long. It wasn't his fault [it was].

Clarke came to keep her company too. Always with a smile of complacency and soothing words. Raven tried not to be mad at the girl; she didn't know.

Sinclair visited her at least once every week unless things were really busy at the shop. He held her hand and talked with the nurses about her condition. Her leg was broken. What more could they say?

_“The place isn't the same without you kiddo?”_

Bellamy was easier to deal with. He always brought a book with him and read it to her, much to Raven's chagrin. He was probably the one who didn't tiptoe around her like one misstep and he'd fall under a glacier of ice.  
—  
Raven does have a regular visitor. She sits up a little straighter in her bed and adjusts her numb leg so she's more comfortable as her ((super hot)) nurse comes into the room.

“Morning Gaia.”

“Afternoon, Ms. Reyes.” Gaia says pointedly.

Raven shrugs, “Time works differently in this place. It's like Tartarus or something.”

Gaia let's out a bark of laughter as fixes the blanket on Raven's bed, “I'm guessing you enjoy the books that boy always brings with him.”

“Eh, they're growing on me. So, what's for lunch today?”

Gaia stands up straighter and pulls a piece of paper from a pocket, “You get to choose between grilled cheese and tomato soup or cheese burger and fries.”

Raven takes a moment to think it over, “What do you recommend?”

“Burger and fries.”

“Okay, I'll take two of those and you can sit up here and eat with me.”

She flashes her an award winning smile.

Gaia shakes her head at her advances. “You know the rules, Raven. No flirting with the patients.”

“Who cares about the rules?”

“My mother. The one who runs this place. She'd probably fire me for sure.”

Raven isn't deterred the least, “Well, I'll just have to wait until they release me from this hellhole. I'm a patient gal.”

“I'm sure you are. I'll tell Lincoln to come do a check up while I go get that food for you.”

Gaia waves at Raven on her way out of the room.  
—  
Raven always hated hospitals. The sickly pale green walls and the smell of off brand cleaning supplies always set her nerves ablaze.

Still, when you just got out of a bad car accident, there isn't much you can do.

Trikru Medical Center has a different feel to it than most hospitals she's been at. 

The staff is somewhat nicer. [Except for Anya, but Raven is convinced the girl was born with a giant stick up her ass.]

Lincoln laughs when she tells him that. [He's tall and muscular and has weird looking tattoos that are mostly hidden behind his scrubs. Despite all that, he's less harmless than a stuffed teddy bear. Raven can see why Wells likes him so much.]

“Anya is a little standoffish, but she's alright once you get to know her.”

Raven gave him a look of disbelief, “Blink twice if she paid you to say that.”

The food is better than expected. Apparently, the chef is really good.

She likes the view the best. Long, thick brown braids with the occasional golden braid. Smooth, rich skin and a smile that looks Aphrodite handcrafted it. 

[ _Fuck_. She was really spending way too much time around Bellamy.]  
—  
She grabs her crutches as she rises from her bed. Sinclair grabs her bag for her.

“Ready to go home, kiddo?”

Raven nods. “Yeah, I am. This place was beginning to feel like home.”

They walk to the front and Raven leans against the wall as Sinclair signs her out.

She's looking down at her phone when she hears a familiar set of footsteps. She lifts her head back up with a small smile.

“Guess I'm not your patient anymore.”

Gaia is dressed in a black tank stop and a nice pair of well fitted blue skinny jeans.

“Guess not.”

Sinclair walks over, evidently have finished all paperwork and Raven pushes herself off the wall with her elbow.

“I'll call you Friday then.”

“Nope,” Gaia shakes her head,“I'll be calling you.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i was hoping Gaia was the one who saved them all instead of echo. it would've been interesting to see her interact with more people. oh well another missed opportunity.


End file.
